Broken, yet firm Heart Bleeding
by nikkib18
Summary: This is a sad story that I thought of the other day. Please be nice and review, and no flames please! Still a work in progress! Rating may change...


Kagome- Angst/Tragedy

Kagome swore to never betray InuYasha. InuYasha swore to protect Kagome. The demons in her life are her family. What would happen if the demons she loved thought she had betrayed them? Prejudice runs deep in both the demon and the human race, but what would be the ramifications if she protected the very demons that turned against her…

It was nearing the end of Naraku. InuYasha and gang, Sesshomaru and gang, and Koga and gang had all decided that since they were getting so close that it would be a good idea to stick together, so that none were caught unawares.

With the end drawing nearer, Sango went to her families' graves with Kohaku, who had regained his memories. Miroku had gone to see his master one last time, and Kagome had gone home… for what reason, InuYasha couldn't remember from all the sits.

It had been three days, and in those three days, came the hardest times of the eight demons, their patience tested, selves hunted. They had been traveling in the direction of where the rumors of Naraku were all centering, leaving Ah Uh at the well to bring Kagome should she return. They were upwind so it would not be hard for the dragon to find them.

They, even Sesshomaru and Jaken, had all become fond of the little priestess from the future and all secretly hoped that she would not return before the final battle. It was going to be a messy one. They had just come across a group of bandits who had joined with a small army of not so holy priests and priestess. They had the aura of a group looking for a fight but more importantly… hunting demons and all that were associated with demons. Not one of the demons in the group wanted to neither waste any time nor provoke an attack so they pressed on. The surrounding countryside was full of anxiousness, those who could sense the auras up and fled from the coming battle. Those who could not, but felt the tangible danger in the air, made haste to be sure that were clear of any felt dangers, or took refuge in their homes. The demons were extremely careful to not provoke any attacks, humans, when they feel threatened among their homes would lash out at anything, even each other. The demons still had Rin with them and she amused them all with playing with Shippo, making flower crowns for herself, and torturing Jaken. Rin reminded them all of Kagome. In the past few weeks, like Shippo, Rin had come to calling Kagome "Mama" and Kagome had taken it in with open arms, and risen to the occasion. Rin had stopped referring to her self in the third person; her grammar and language had all improved, clothes and appearance cleaner, so all in all she was thriving and blossoming under Kagome's watch.

It was becoming dark of the third day when Rin asked, "Shippo, Mama was getting better at hiding her whereabouts from demons right?"

Shippo replied "Yeah, she even managed to sneak up on Koga once too!" they both shared a good laugh at the wolf demons expense when Kagome had managed to sneak up on him and push him in the river. Even Sesshomaru cracked a smirk at the memory.

After the laughter had died down Shippo asked, "Then how would we be able to know she's coming if we can't see, sense, hear, or smell her?"

Rin grinned happily, "Like this!" she said, and stuck two of her fingers in her mouth and whistled as loud as she could. All the demons winced because it was loud!

"Dangit kid!" cried InuYasha "That's fine, but give us a little…"

But he paused when from down wind another whistle came. Everyone was silent, trying to hear if the sound would come again. Just as they were about to write it off as an echo Rin turned around facing the direction of InuYasha's forest, stood on her tiptoes, took the deepest breath she could and whistled, and none of the demons complained as she was replied to and a flying form came from over the tree line.

"MAMA!" cried the small boy and girl, and they started running towards her as fast as they could.

Kagome was overjoyed to see her little family again, she had come to love all of the demons like family, and the children as her own. She would have been there earlier, but she had to graduate from high school, say goodbye to her family, get a new outfit, supplies, and on the way had stopped by Kaede's home to get herbs, medicine, and say goodbye. Then when she was heading out of town, a small roar from above alerted her to the presence of Lord Sesshomaru's dragon.

The demons were all thrilled that she was back. Sesshomaru was more then he would care to admit. She still referred to him with the title because, he guessed, he had not given her permission. Everyone else, except Rin and Jaken referred to him as just Sesshomaru, but she continued to show respect. She also had finally gotten through to Koga and he had abandoned his quest for her hand, they now were good friends, and he had even come to call her Sister Kagome as his men did. InuYasha and Kagome were closer then ever, after the death of Kikiyo InuYasha seemed to have come to some sort of closure, and they were never apart for long. He made sure of that. He knew he loved her, but was going to wait until Naraku was defeated before making any advancement. She had made her loyalties clear to him when she had taken Koga aside and opened his eyes to the fact that nothing in the world would tear her away from InuYasha.

As she jumped down from the dragon and swept her sweet pups into her arms, the demons took in her appearance. Her hair was the same as ever, her smile perhaps even a bit brighter, but her clothes, she had abandoned her sailor suit for a miko's shirt, black form fitting pants that came from the bottom of the shirt (just under the bust) to tuck into knee high boots. Her bow and quiver were on her back, and what the demons didn't know, was there were two daggers and a dozen shuriken's on her person, hidden in her sleeves and boots. She had been practicing with Sango for the past few months in secret when they were "bathing" and had passed her instructor in skill. They all knew that she was still lacking in the hand to hand, but had become even more deadly with her bow then Kikiyo ever was. They were proud of her.

After the usual greetings were exchanged: Kagome had introduced the fist bump to the wolves, so Koga got that; Sesshomaru and Jaken got a deep bow, that was replied to w/ a nod and bow; but InuYasha, being special, got a hug. As he wrapped his arms around her, he whispered, "Welcome back" She pulled away and said; "It's great to be back." Then she turned back and set her bag on her back, heading to take her place in the procession. But she gave a yelp of surprise as her pack was lifted from her and her arrows and bow returned.

"Ah Un is more then capable of carrying your burden My Lady!" cried Jaken, running with the bag above his head, setting it down near the two headed dragon.

"Oh!" Kagome started back towards the steed, "I'm alright! It's already carried me from the well, I couldn't possibly..."

"YES!" cried Jaken standing on the saddle strapping the bag down, "Ah Un is strong, it can carry, and no one thinks it's a bad idea, right Milord?"

They all looked at Sesshomaru, who gazed at Kagome and said "Do not concern yourself with it Kagome... It will be fine, just save your energy for the children." and he turned away and started walking.

So that was that. Sesshomaru, and InuYasha started walking side by side at the head of the group. Koga took off to scout the lands surrounding. Kagome and the children walked a few paces behind them, with Ah Un and Jaken bringing up the rear. The children were dancing and laughing around Kagome as she laughed with them, the demons listened to their jokes, and Kagome's stories.

"Mama, will you tell us the story of the girl who turned into the tree?"

Kagome answered "Oh, of the poor girl and rich boy?"

"Yes!"

"Okay..."

She began...

_There once was a girl who was very poor, she was alone in the world, and she only wanted someone to love. There was a boy who was rich, and he wanted someone who saw him for himself. One day the boy had an accident, and he became very ill. The girl found him, and nursed him back to health. She was pretty sure of who he was, but thought it best not to mention it to him, she had grown to love him and wanted him to stay. Eventually the boy got better but didn't leave. "This girl doesn't know who I am." he thought, "I am going not mention who I am or pretend to be someone else, she will know me and will love me for me." They were very happy until one day that the girl went into the village to get supplies. She had told the boy to stay behind in their home, but he followed her anyway, he had in mind a surprise for her. "I'll surprise her and help her with the bags going home." he thought. But as he turned a corner he saw the girl and another man hugging. He watched as she pushed the stranger away saying, "I'm sorry, I cannot marry you." the man replied "Why? Because you're waiting for some rich boy to fall in love with you and take you away from here, you are never going to find one! No one else wants you!" In her anger at him she said, "Yes! As a matter of fact there is a rich boy right now, and I am sure that he will take me away and I will get to wear silks and gold and live well the rest of my life!" and with that she stomped away. In the shadows the boy was angered. "SHE KNOWS? She's no different from the rest of them!" In rage he went back home and confronted her. There was a horrible fight, she admitted to knowing, but he would not hear her confessions of love and the wish for him to remain with her here. She loved her home; she didn't want to leave the home she had for a new one. But his hurt and anger at her blinded him and he struck her then left. When he left her heart broke, she lost the will to live, and she lay down in the field that they had spent time together, and didn't move. The spirits of the forest felt sorry for her, and so, they asked her what she wanted "I want to be able to watch over my love for the rest of his life." A week later the boy came back, he realized that he loved her, and after his anger had cooled off, he realized his mistake. "I must go back and beg her forgiveness!" he chanted to himself as he rushed back to her, "I will beg on my knees if I must, I will take her back to my home if she likes, I will remain with her in the forest if she wants, but I must be with her!" As he came upon their little cottage, there was no sign of her, he ran to their field and found, to his amazement, a tall beautiful Ash tree, with the imprint of a young woman in the trunk. He realized what he had done. Crying out for his love, and sobbing his apologies he collapsed in the roots of the tree, praying, wishing that there were something he could do to bring her back. The spirits saw this and decided who were they to keep young love apart. So the young man was turned into a Birch tree with its branches stretching out towards the Ash._

As Kagome finished the story Shippo asked, "Why did the girl ask to become a tree?"

Kagome looked at the little kit and said, "I think that she didn't necessarily ask to be a tree, she just wanted to be able to make sure that her love was okay, and the forest spirits thought that a tree would be good."

"I think that she was brave..." piped up Rin.

"Oh?" questioned Kagome with a smile.

"Yes, she was brave because she wanted to make sure that the man she loved was okay, even if it meant that she might have to watch him move on and grow old without her..."

"That is what loving someone means..." said Kagome, "It means that even if it's sacrificing your own well-being or happiness, you'll do it to ensure the safety and happiness of the ones you love."

Rin did not miss the looks Kagome gave the demons traveling with them.

…

They walked for a long time and finally decided to set up camp at a nearby river. After a light supper, and getting the children to bed, Kagome set off to clean the dishes… as she was scrubbing her cooking pot she thought back to the conversation that she and Kaede had before she had reunited with the group.

"_Ye must be careful child… dark forces are growing…"_

"_I know Kaede, Naraku…"_

"_Nay Child! This evil can only be found in the hearts of humans who nay a thing desire… but blood."_

Kagome scrubbed even harder at the pot as she thought of the next thing Kaede had said.

"_These dark priestesses, though weak compared to ye separately, when united, can cause ye more harm then Tsubaki ever did…"_

Kagome could still remember the horrible feeling of not being able to control her own body… But, Tsubaki had the nearly whole Sacred Jewel when she tried her trick so surely a dozen priestesses could not pose so much a threat… but then again. Kagome could feel the blood leaving her face… Was she strong enough to think like that… was she strong enough to fight a legion of holy persons? Granted, the sacred Jewel had come out of her body, and in some cases that made her an instant celebrity, but in others, people were disappointed because she did not have control of such great powers, even if she had them, she had no idea how to use them. Checking to see the pot was clean, she set the pace back to came.

When Kagome returned to the camp, she looked around and though to her, "I would rather die then let anything happen to them…"

…

ps. i do not own InuYasha


End file.
